Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: Yuffie found something and she uses it on Reno. Going to be rewriten to fix errors and take it out of 1st person. i cannot write in 1st. new story up and this is staying just to show the differences. . '
1. Wtf Turn Me Back

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really.

FoC: Hey Reno say my disclaimer.

Reno: Why?

FoC: You're in this story.

Reno: Okay. Favrite of Chaos owns nothing.

FoC: You get a cookie.

Reno: (grabs cookie and eats it) Thanx for cookie.

FoC: You'll need it for later. (Starts laughing)

Prologue.

Yuffie looks around her and sees materia galore so she picks one up.

Chapter 1 Wtf Turn Me Back!

Reno POV

I just finished a mission and I get to the chopper to radio in that I was finished. Jeez that makes me sound bad. I got done finding something that Ruffie wanted me ta find. I put it in my baby; I hear the most annoying thing.

"Hey Reno, found this materia and I want to try it out." The annoying voice was to ma horror, Yuffie.

"Yuffie, stop do you know what the materia does?" Great, her boyfriend Vampy.

"No, but I'll try it out on Reno." Please don't last time she did that I was bald everyone hated her and she had to give it to Rude.

"Yuf bad idea, remember the last time." I try to say to her while trying to get in my chopper.

:Flash:

Damn Yuffie did it. I see myself in the glass windshield.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." I yelled.

I see Vampy trying to get her to stop jumping.

"Hey, at least his hair didn't fall out." Yuffie says to Vampy.

"You didn't have to hit him in the back. What if something else happens." Vampy says coldly.

"YUFFIE! TURN ME BACK!"

A/n Reno is My fav chara of ff7 please review.


	2. Reno's New Look

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

Reno: What did Yuffie do to me?

FoC: Um. Gave you a new look.

Reno: I'm not like Vampy right?

FoC: Yup not like Vincent.

Vincent: What's wrong Reno?

FoC: Yuffie. Vincent the disclaimer.

Vincent: Squareenix owns us not Favrite of Chaos.

Chaos: She's not my Favorite.

Foc: Wrong Chaos, Chaos.

Chapter 2 Reno's New Look

Reno's POV

"YUFFIE! TURN ME BACK INTO A GUY!!" I yelled at her.

"Huh?" Both of them look at me. They blink a few times and rubs their eyes.

This is what I look like now almost my normal form with a few curves and boobs.

"You're bigger than me." That horror of a girl dare says to me.

"I DON'T CARE! TURN ME BACK! NOW HOW AM I GOING BACK LOOKING LIKE THIS!" I yell.

"Yuffie try to do it again." Vampy says to the horror.

"Um. It's set on girl." Yuffie says.

"Don't point that at me and Yuffie go get some clothes for Reno." Damn vampire he can control her and he don't use that.

"Okay." She leaves and he didn't go too. Oh, no.

Oh, no, no, no, no. I'm a girl. Fully, I had to go pee and I found that girls need to sit down to pee, not standing. Damn Vampy, he's been staring at me for the past hour or so.

"Why are you staring at?" I asks him.

"You look almost the same." He says back.

"All save that I'm a girl." I says back.

"Hn." All he does is make a noise.

Oh no she's back. And shes got bags.

"Here Reno. Um, Reno, you need a girls name to go by when you go to a town." She says to me.

"Rena." All Vampy says.

"No. My friends know that. Um all I'm saying info grabbin'." Yeah with that stinky Don. Me and that dress bad.

"Renosuki!" Yuffie bounced. Yea, Vampy hit her head.

"Diane." I said. "Now I need to change." They both looked at me and turned around.

After some time and me messing up on some things, but now I look more girly.

"How far is Edge?" I asked. Seeing that is a place I know and I could find a place ta live.

"Five days walking from here if you go that direction." Vamps pointed.

"I'll level up this maybe I'll get it to reverse it." Yuffie says.


	3. Where's Reno

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

Reno: akk Will I turn back?

FoC: Um Maybe But telling will be bad for the story. Uh Reno your not in this chappie.

Reno: What!

FoC: If you do the disclaimer you are in the next chappie and a batch of my cookies.

Reno: The ones with rum?

FoC: Yup.

Reno: she owns the plotline nothin' else.

Chapter 3 Where's Reno?

Rude's POV

Reno has been missing for days. He radioed in saying he found it and was going to the chopper.

"We need to find the helicopter and maybe we'll find Reno." Tseng said.

Elena is happy that Reno is gone. Not me, he is my partner.

"Good." I said to Tseng.

Two days later we found Reno's chopper and no Reno. He was here but now he's gone.

Now Elena is upset.

"Could he have been captured? I mean Reno never did this, has he?" Elena asks Tseng.

"Reno never disappeared during a mission before. He does that after." Tseng says to Elena.

"I'll take the chopper home." I said.

"Good idea Rude." Tseng said to me.

After we made it back to Healin I turn to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rufus asked me.

"Seventh Heaven." I said back.


	4. OH NO Not This!

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

Reno: I can't read this.

FoC: Reno trying to look ahead?

Reno: Uhoh, yup I was and what is this jibberish?

FoC: My very own code not even Yuffie can break!

Yuffie: Dang she's right I can't read it.

Foc: Good. That means no one can tell Reno what is going to happen to him! Mwahahahahahahahaha.

Yuffie: I'm glad she don't own us FFVII Charas

Reno: Yea me too.

Chapter 4 OH NO Not This!

Reno's POV

I just got ta Edge. Jeez that was six days. At least I took my clothes from when I was a guy. Now ta find me a home for now.

After two days at looking for a place no one has any openings in apartments, condos, lofts, even motels. What now?

"Reno?" huh? No I'm not turning around. Nope not me.

"Reno, I found you!" That really sounded like Rude. Noo.

He spun me around, looks at me, and he blushes.

"You were talking to me?" I asked thanking that my voice is even girly. Jeez can't talk like normal.

"Sorry." Ever the talker.

"Um, are you going to let me go?" Jeez his hands are still on me.

"Sorry." He let me go.

"Uh, what's your name?" Jeez can't call him by his name till this me finds his name.

"Rude."

"Well you are rude." Uh isn't that what I said when I met him the first time.

"My name is Rude."

"Oh sorry. Um this may sound weird but do you know where I could go stay till I find I place?"

"Seventh Heaven. The bar owner takes in people when they are in lean times." Yes made him speak.

"Um can you take me there, please? I don't know where that is." Yeah I'm not allowed there.

"Okay. Follow." I follow him to the bar.

"What's your name and can you go on a date with me?" Say what!? He just didn't ask me out!?

"Diane and no to the date." I walk into the bar and see Tifa working. Rude walked in after me and went to Tifa.

"Tifa. She needs a place." Okay, so he asks for me please don't let her know me.

"She looks like Reno." NOOOOOO I knew she hates me.

"She's not. Diane?" I guess he's calling me over.

"Um, hi, there is no places for me to stay." I look at the floor hoping that she lets me stay.

"It's okay, just what happened to you?" UHHHH Make a story.

"My family kicked me out." Damn. That is a stupid story, the truth wouldn't work and my mouth just had to spit that damn lie.

"You stay here. What about a job, do you have one?" that one is easy to answer.

"Thank you and no about the job."

"How about you work here as a waitress." NOOOO I don't want to be hit on by guys wanting me.

"Okay." My fucking mouth should be stopped.


	5. Poor Reno

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

Reno: Now what? (looking very mad)

FoC: Why?

Reno: The chapter name. What will go wrong now?

FoC: Uh, look your whiskey cookies are cool enough to eat.

Reno: Whiskey cookies. (go to those cookies)

FoC: I don't own FFVII. (Cries)

Chapter 5 Poor Reno.

Reno's POV

At least nobody hit on me for the past week that I worked here. My hair has started to grow out and I start liking my new job.

"What do you want to drink, sir?" I'm asking Cid. Jeez I have to say that to everyone and Ma'am to the women who come in or lose a place to stay and work.

"Two glasses of whiskey and you." I stare at him.

"I'm not on the menu." I left to get his whiskey.

I put his drinks on the table and turn to leave he grabbed me.

"Let me go. You pervert, you're as old as my dad." I yelled at him.

"Cid let her go or you'll never be allowed in here for drinks." Tifa comes to my rescue. Um Cid is old enough to be my dad. Dad slept with mom and left her with me and my twin, not knowing him was bad, but if it is Cid that was just gross.

"Diane, you can go on break. I'll give you your tips." I went to the break room and started to cry. Me cry, I never cry except when I was younger. Hnn. My middle's cramping. I need to get some pain reliever.

"Diane, something wrong?" Huh Tifa might know what is wrong.

"Poor dear, your period coming?" Period is for girls! Epp I never had this happen uh lets see Elena always gets chocolate and these weird plastic covered things.

"I guess. Um is that pervert still out there?" At least now I know what is wrong.

"Yes, and your off till he leaves. Here go get some pads and meds for cramps." My paycheck. I thank her and leave to go to the pharmacy.

On the way to the door I see Tseng and Elena. Both stare at me but Tseng's eyes were looking at my chest. Elena saw this and whispered in his ear and his head bowed.

That was creepy how did Elena make Tseng do that?

Ack Rude and Ruffie are outside! Walk to the pharmacy, that's in the direction past them, damn.

"Ahh, what a beauty, will you go out with me?" Ruffie, please stop.

"Ain't you the guy who dates lead to the bedroom and then you leave them? Tifa said you were, by description." I said to Ruffie and Rude looked happy. I can tell. How you ask by being his partner for years.

"My offer stands." That was Rude.

"No." I walk past them.

I got to the pharmacy and saw lots of pads: Regular, Light, Heavy, Overnight, Maxi, with wings, and with cleansing clothes. I just grabbed Regular with wings. What's with the wings?

I found the pain reliever quickly and saw some PMS pills got them to.

I paid for them and left to go home. I mean the place I'm staying temporarily at.

"Please, redheaded beauty, go on a date with me." Ruffie again, yuck.  
"No, you pervert." I said to him.

"Diane, date me." Argh even Rude is still asking me out. Wait did Ruffie say I'm a beauty? Yup, that maybe the cause of me being asked out.

"Sorry, Rude the answer is still no." I walk in finding that Cid is gone. I put my bag down and start working again.

Yuffie's POV

Uhoh I leveled it up to both. Now I need to level it up some more to get it to guy.

A/N Reno's been a girl for about 3 weeks so of course his first period is coming. For some folks you don't know we girls have a cycle that goes with the moon that equals out to be 28 days, so Reno's period hits soon he has PMS.


	6. Reno's Mouth Does it Again

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

FoC: Cool still one Review.

Reno: That ain't good Favrite.

FoC: It isn't. So that means no one likes this story. (starts to cry)

Reno:Hey don't cry! Hey what does it mean my mouth does it agian, yo?

FoC: It means that something in this chappie that I can't say.

Reno: You're mean.

Chapter 6 Reno's Mouth Does It Again

After Cid's grabbing me my moods been out there and I feel bloated and cramps have been hitting me in the middle. Can't ask Tifa or the other girls about the feelings. That red cat/wolf thing came over and sniffed me, weird.

Several days as passed and the pain as lessened and I wake up in bed. After I start to make my bed I notice blood. I'm bleeding! Bathroom, find where the blood is coming from.

Ack from my new area. Um, those pad things and new clothes to wear.

"Um, Tifa, can I not start work today, my period started." I say through Tifa's door.

"Okay Diane you never asked for an off day. So you can have the day off." Huh she's being nice.

"Thanks for every thing Tifa."  
"Your welcome." She says back.

I go back to my room to pick some clothes and to grab my pads.

How to put this damn thing on. The package just shows a little bit nothing else on how to do it.

"Diane is something wrong?" Uh that was Tifa at the door.

"Yeah, never had one with wings." That was the truth.

"You want me to help?" That was nice.

"Please."

After telling me how to put the blasted thing on in the bathroom I finish gettin' dressed.

As I go down stairs all of Tiffs friends are there save Yuffie and Vampy.

"Who is this beautiful woman?" Reeve not you too.

"My name is Diane and I'm going out for today." I walk to the door no problems with anyone save that red cat/wolf thing sniffing the air and muttering.

As I exit Seventh Heaven I walk right into Rude.

"Diane, just one date please then I wouldn't ask again." That was a big sentence from him jeez that must of cost him a lot to say that much.

"I guess just this one time; I'll go out with you." My mouth did it again but a least he gets rewarded for that big sentence.

"Six tonight?" Back to his normal speech patterns.

"That's great, see you then." I almost said ya. Man I want to be normal again.

Oh Gaia I have a date with my best friend. Need to find a stress reliever that does not include lowering my resistance to people. What does Elena do? I have no clue. Hey there's Elena right there. I walk up to her.

"Um, since you wear similar clothes to Rude can you tell me what he likes." There she has no clue that I know her.

"I don't know. I never heard Rude talk about his favorites. Thou Reno might if he wasn't missing. Why do you ask?" Um, I guess the truth might work here.

"I have a date with him tonight." There I said it and it still sounds funny to me.

"I guess a dress would be good for him. Can I see your clothes to see if any might work?" Huh she's helping me.

"Okay, my room is in Seventh Heaven. You want to come with me?"

"Okay, lets go." Elena is sure spunky. I wonder if I can get a new stress reliever.

We enter the bar and go up the steps for the living areas. I unlock my door and enter.

"Um, what's your name?" We both said that at the same time. We start to laugh and after I calmed down I answered first and then she answered me.

"Diane, none of this I would wear to a date. We need to go shopping." Ack most of my Gil is gone.

"I don't have much Gil."

"I'll pay for it. You just tell me how you got the date and how the date goes." Huh is that what girls do? Tell each other their dates and how they got the guy? Weird.

"Thanks, he just said 'Just one date please then I wouldn't ask again.' So I said yes to it since he has been asking me on a date since I met him." I said to her. She just stares at me.

"He said all that. Dang girl he must like you he don't say much." Okay weird so he likes me as a girl?

"Shopping?" Hoping to change the subject.

"Okay, lets go to my favorite place to shop." I nod my head and I go with her.


	7. Reno's First Date as a Woman

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

FoC: Yea my story got called weird!

Reno: Is that a good thing?

FoC: Yup.

Reno: What's up with the title of this chapter, yo?

FoC: Just as it looks.

Reno: Ya know yer weird.

FoC: Why thank you Reno. That's the best thing you have ever said to me.

Reno:(twitches)

Chapter 7 Reno's First Date as a Woman

Her favorite place is cool. I saw some great dresses that I liked. Huh? No, I'm thinking like a girl! Oh well, if this stays after I'm turned back as a guy I'll kill Yuffie.

I grab the dresses to see if they fit. Elena tossed a few to me. I went to the changing room. A few didn't fit, some just looked wrong on me, and there were a few that I liked.

I went out in the ones that I liked ta see if she liked them too.

The ones I liked she liked too so she put them into a basket and we walked into the next section.

That's a lot of make up.

"Uh, Elena I don't know how to put make up on." I hissed to her.

"Don't worry; I'll put it on you for your date. By the way, what time is your date?" Okay that is nice of her to help me on my date.

"Thanks and it's at six tonight."

"Okay, you are very pale."

"That's funny; my twin brother has the color. But we have the same hair color."

"Are you twins to Reno?"

"No. That the third time I heard that name. Who is Reno?"

"Reno is missing and a very funny guy that messes with people for kicks."

"Oh. Sorry was he your friend?" I learned that Elena thinks I'm funny.

"No, He is Rude's friend and partner." Damn thought she cared for me.

"Partner?"

"For his work."

"Oh."

As we were talking she was grabbing shades of color and other stuff that I have no clue in.

After the make up room we went into a lingerie room. I went red as my hair. She shops here too!

She grabs the dresses and starts to pick some lingerie in those colors.

"Uh, I can't try some of these on." I told her.

"Why?" jeez you're a girl.

"My period hit this morning."

"Oh, well then we'll find a sales rep and get you measured." Okay we need what?

"Ma'am do you need help?" Which one is she talking to?

"Yes my friend needs to be sized for some bras and panties.

I just went redder.

"Okay." The sales rep measured my chest, hips, and waist. She told me the sizes to get.

"That was fast." Elena says.

She gets the things she's looking for in my sizes.

"Okay, we're done. Lets go to the check outs." She told me. The first part was fun but the rest was too much for me.

After she paid for the things we got, we went back to my room at Seventh Heaven.

"What are you going to wear?" She asked me.

"This one." It was red like my hair.

"Great, now this set of lingerie goes with it." I take the new under clothes and grabbed my pads to change in the bathroom. Still feels funny that I don't want to change around her.

After coming out of the bathroom I change into the red dress. She sits me down on a chair so she can put make up on me.

"These red tattoos are the same as Reno's."

"Those red marks are a birthmark. My twin has his under his eyes."

"Oh. Do you want me to cover them up?"

"Yes please." Since she they look just like me before Rude might think the same thing.

After a few moments of silence.

"All done. Look in the mirror."

Damn I look good. The eye make up makes my eyes shine. My cheeks have some color. And my lips are kissable. If Rude tries to kiss me, I'll punch him a shiner.

And it's five forty-five. Fifteen minutes till my date.

"Thanks Elena, you're a great friend." That is true.

Now to go down and wait for him in the lobby.

"Wow, look at the pretty thing." Cid must be talking to himself.

"Wow, you on a date?" Huh did Reeve just say something.

"Yes I am." I said back.

Rude gets here a little early but I'm not complaining. I want to be very far from here.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." I must be blushing.

"What food do you like Diane?"

"Wutai."

"Good. Know a place." We start walking towards a restaurant that serves great Wutai food.

We had a great time. And I liked my date. We talked about the flavors of the spices and how the weather is doing. And I learned more about Rude as Diane than as me as his partner. Then he asks me to go to the Gold Saucer for a few days for his next date with me. I told him that I had to clear it with Tifa first. He agreed with me.

As we was walking back to the bar he kissed me and I didn't punch him. I blushed and smiled at him.


	8. A Little of Everything

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

Reno: What now?

FoC: Just the title means what it says.

Reno: I'm going back to being a guy, right?

FoC: Maybe.

Reno: Please tell me!

FoC: Not now.

Chapter 8 A Little of Everything

Rude's POV

My date with Diane was perfect and I might be having a date with me at the Gold Saucer. She is so beautiful, that red dress looked so good on her. And when I kissed her she blushed and looked more beautiful. At least she made a point when I asked her about going to the Gold Saucer.

Damn, I have to go back to work and relieve Tseng from watching Rufus.

Yuffie's POV

Yea, I leveled it up. Now to test it.

"Vincent, I got it to boy. Now who to test it on?"

"How about those Kalm Wolves?"

"Okay." Set it on girl first. :Flash: Now set it on boy. :Flash: It didn't work. And the wolves ran off.

"Um, it didn't work."

"Lets call Reno and tell him the bad news."

"Vincent wait it can still level up. It hasn't mastered."

"Okay."

Vincent's POV

I'm still calling Reno.

After Yuffie finally fell asleep I call Reno's phone.

-Hey, who's calling this late.- Is Reno okay?

"Reno, right now it looks like you will be a girl forever."

-What!? This can't be good. Look because of your girlfriend I had to go on a date with my best friend and I am going on another soon. And I have girl problems. Please find a way to cure this. I tried Esuna on myself and it didn't work at all.-

"Reno stop venting on me. The materia still can be leveled up and maybe a cure is in its master stage."

-Oh. Make sure you call me if there is any chance of me going normal or not.-

"I will."

-Bye.-

He hung up on me.

Normal POV

In the lifestream a woman looks concerned.

Reno's POV

Fuck it looks like I'll be a girl. Damn ninja and her materia fixation. And Tifa said I could go on a paid vacation for a week. Now I just wait till ether I go back to being me or coming out that Yuffie turned me into a girl. And that embarrassing thing in the lingerie section. I bet that Elena knows that Diane is me.

Now to try to go back to sleep.

Elena's POV

Diane looks like Reno. The hair, the tattoos, and the walk. Could Diane be Reno? But how? And Diane said she couldn't try on the lingerie, but Reno didn't know what a period is. And the voice, that is kind of hard to fake. Do I tell Rude of my suspicions? Wait Diane went red when we entered that part of the store. And she didn't dress in front of me! Yes Reno is Diane, but what is Reno doing posing as a girl? And why did he go missing, and go on a date with Rude? Is Reno a cross dresser and likes guys? If so why didn't he just say so to us, unless he was afraid he would be hated?

"Elena, honey, please get some sleep."

"Okay, Tseng, good night."


	9. Elena MAkes Reno Tell All

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really.

Reno: Your not makin' me say what happened.

FoC: Yes I am or Elena will tell Rude and the story will die here and now.

Reno: NOOOOO okay I will talk.I want this story over as in done.

FoC: It seems we didn't do the discaimer for the past couple of chappies. You do it.

Reno: Okay, Favrite of Chaos don't own FF7. This Squareenix does.

Chapter 9 Elena Makes Reno Tell All

Reno's POV

I'm back at work taking orders from drunks and people who actually come here to stare at Tifa all day long if they could help it.

"Hi, Diane." It's Rude.

"What do you want to drink and yeah I can go with you."

"Beer, and how about in three days?"

"Okay beer it is and three days is fine."

I go get his beer and give it to him. As I was doing this Elena walked in.

"Can I have a martini?"

I went and got it for her, and I noticed that she was watching me. Okay that is weird. Damn she does know.

"Um, Diane can I have a word with you when you are on break?"

"Okay." I am now very sure she knows, but how?

Rude gave me my biggest tip before my break. I look at Elena and motion her to follow me.

"Okay this is what happened on my date with Rude." I gave her all the details of the date, including that I was going with him in three days to the Gold Saucer, and the kiss.

"Reno, stop acting. Why did you disappear?"

"Uh, Elena, I'm not acting. I'm not Reno." I stuttered back to her.

"Reno, I figured it out last night. Why are you acting as Diane?"

"Elena, I'll talk to you after I get off. I'll call you." I huffed out to her.

I walk over to Tifa to tell her when I'll be going. She seems happy that Rude is not asking her out anymore.

I'm now dreading telling the one person who found me out what happened to me. Oh, well not like me ta put it off longer.

-Hello.-

"Uh, Elena, I'm off now so can you come over."

-Okay, but you will tell me everything.- Jeez still bossy.

"Yeah, that is the reason I told you to come over."

-See you in a bit.-

Elena comes in looking very miffed at me.

"Why haven't you called us if you were fine?" She said in a not to loud of a voice. She seems to notice that Tifa hates me as Reno.

"Because I'm not."

"Yes you are. And why as a woman?"

"Because Yuffie turned me into a girl with a materia that she had just found and the fact that I might be permanently a woman for the rest of my life." I told without once taking in a breath.

"Oh, so you just ran away. Oh my, Rude likes you."

"I didn't just run off. I had to wait for Yuffie to get me some clothes. And I know about Rude liking me."

"Oh, so how come you didn't wait for us by your chopper?"

"Ruffie. He would try to get in my bed almost every night. You wouldn't notice since you are mostly in Tseng's bed. By the way how did you get Tseng to stop staring at me?"

"I just whispered in his ear no sex."

"Oh. Gaia no, how many rooms did Rude ask for when he was making plans for staying at the Gold Saucer."

"One suite," I groan. "Two bedrooms, why?"

"Good don't want to do anything till I'm back to normal."

"Um, Reno, are you gay?"

"No! I'm just messed up by that materia."

"Oh, sorry, I just had to ask."

"Go away; I have to pack for my trip."

"Okay tell me everything that happens there. Re-Diane."

"Bye."


	10. A Little of Everything 2

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

FoC: Hey Reno. Guess what?

Reno: Go away I'm tryin' ta get some sleep.

FoC: Oh well, I guess he don't need to know. But getting the game counts as owning the rights don't count. (pouts)

Chapter 10 A Little of Everything 2

Reno's POV

I finished packing two hours after Elena left. Jeez at least now I can vent to someone now. Okay now what? Sleep? Naw to shocked ta sleep. I know play card games. Spider? No hate them. Free Cell. Now that I can play.

Tifa's POV

Aww she fell asleep playing card games. Now who is she? I knew she lied to me about her reason to stay here, but she was a guy? I left after she said that she might be a woman for the rest of her life. Oh well I'll tell her in the morning that her vacation starts the day before her trip.

Normal POV

"ZACK WHAT DID YOU DO?" The woman in the lifestream yelled.

"Nothing much, Aeris. Why do you ask?" A man that looks like Cloud Strife with black hair appeared next to her.

"Because, I know you and the fact a male person is a girl." Aeris said condensenly.

"Who? It better not be Cloud." Zack said.

"Reno of the Turks." Aeris replied.

"Reno, huh, one of my old friends got hit." Zack said.  
"Why not Cloud?"

Rude's POV

She likes me. She likes me. She must like me for she said yes to go with me. If only Reno was here, he would think she likes me.

(um this train of thought continues till the trip.)


	11. The Gold Saucer

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

Reno: Okay, you made this little turchure sesion longer.

FoC: My story, my rules

Reno: And your latest review called you a bastard.

FoC: Both my parents were married at the time of my birth.

Reno: I think it was something in your last chapter.

FoC: Oh.

Chapter 11 The Gold Saucer

Reno's POV

When I got told that I would be starting my vacation the day before the trip I was mad then I realized that she could have giving me the day off so I could pack. Jeez I'm stupid.

But now we are in the airship going ta Coral so that we could get into Gold Saucer.

"Um, Rude, when are we going to land?" I'm just asking so that if there is enough time for me to stretch a little.

"In five minutes." Damn no time for me to stretch. Huh, what did I do for the other fifty-five minutes?

"Did I fall asleep?" I have to ask.

"Yes. You are cute when you sleep." My eyes widen and I blush. I know I did. "And when you blush."

"So how long are we staying at the Gold Saucer?" Hoping that the change of topic goes though.

"Five days." Back in very few words.

We landed just as I thought that. We got our luggage and we went to the gondola for the entrance to the Gold Saucer. It wasn't as packed as normal and since Rude is in civvies clothes they don't know that there are Turks in here. Maybe it's the off season?

After the little scene when we got in the Gold Saucer. We left to go to the hotel.

As we come closer to the hotel I could see that it was monster themed. What is with Gold Saucer and themeing things?

"Welcome, guests to the Ghost Hotel." A creepy guy in costume says to us.

We walk to the front desk. Rude gave her a piece of paper that had numbers on it. She looked at the numbers and typed the numbers into the computer.

"Here are you keys to your suite. Room number two twenty-three."

We head up to the room and Rude unlocks the door to find. The room only has one bedroom. I thought he ordered two bedrooms?

"Why one bedroom?" I asked.

"I ordered two beds, not one. I'll go to the desk to find out why."

Oh Elena you said two bed _rooms_ not two beds. Is she trying to get back at me?

Rude comes back not looking very happy.

"This is the only room left. And the other bed is broke. So I'll sleep on the floor." Rude just said a lot. That is an amazing thought.

"Thanks. Rude I'm hungry, let's go eat."  
"Okay." Back to little words again. At least he is trying to be talkative.

We ate at the Gold Saucers Café and we went on a few rides before we went back to the room. Nothing else went wrong.

The next day was fun, we went to the café and ate breakfast, went to see the Chocobo Races for a few hours, than lunch at the café, more rides after that, dinner at the café, and than we went to the theater for a play, we both got pulled into it but it was fun, than at last we went back to the room. No wrongness here.

That was the next day to so I'm not repeating it. But something went wrong on the third day we was here. I was kidnapped by that fat Don. Rude saved me after me being in that lards company for two hours. Luckily nothing happened to me. We stayed in the room for the rest of the day.

We had fun on the fourth day, but the fifth day was my horror.

We had liquor with diner and we slept together. I mean we did the deed. And I don't remember much of that night, Just as I woke up finding mine and his clothes that we wore last night was on the floor not on us, and Rude was in bed with me that I realized that we slept together. I left the bed and changed and packed my things up. My PHS rang I looked who called, it was Vampy.

"Hello."

-Reno, it's permanent. And Yuffie got me too.- So that's why is voice was higher.

He hung up on me. Wait I'm stuck as a girl! No, no, no, no, this can't be going on. I was waiting for the right girl for me to lose my virginity to and Rude took it instead how funny is that. I'm forever a woman.


	12. How Vince Got Hit by Yuffie

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

Reno: Yes, I'm not the only one here!

FoC: Reno calm down some.

Reno: Why?

FoC: Because if Vince hears you, he will shoot.

Reno: Oh, okay, I will calm down (does a little happy dance)

FoC: (nosebleed)

Reno: Why do you have a nosebleed?

FoC: Because you're still a guy up here. And your butt looks so cute.

Reno: (twitches)

Chapter 12 How Vince Became Hit By Yuffie.

Vincent's POV

Yuffie mastered that blasted materia and she won't say if it can cure Reno. She is walking to the north as if she wants to go to the North Crater.

I'm with her to help fix her problem since she started this.

After a few days she told me that she needs to go to the North Crater so she can check out the materia there. Humph what am I? A bus?

We made it to the lip of the crater and she hops into there just as she always does.

Hum isn't this the place that we first defeated Sephiroth? It was then I realized it. The materia is something of Sephiroth. There is no cure and ask her this and she turns and says if I can't cure it I'll punish myself.

I grab Cerberus from its holster and fire. As I did this I realize that she was aiming at me. I was hit by the blast and the materia was hit by my bullet and it was flinged into the Lifestream.

After I saw this I ran away from Yuffie. As I ran I grabbed my phone to call Reno.

-Hello.-

"Reno, it's permanent. And Yuffie got me too." After I said that I hung up not wanting Reno to vent on me.

Normal POV

"Okay, you're telling me that Sephy has a crush on Cloud and he made a materia to change Cloud into a girl so he came have his way with Cloud?" Aeris asked.

"Yup, and that don't sound right to you. As I heard Sephy make that plan, I made a plan to foil his plan. Yuffie was to find and use it on a person and than try to find a cure, since there isn't one; she gives up and through the materia into the lifestream. But she didn't, eh?" Zack explained.

"Yeah, she turned Vincent into a woman." Aeris replied.

"But Vincent got the materia here." Zack was grinning; he has the materia and calls out. "Hey Sephiroth, I have some news for you!"


	13. Sephy's Plan into Ruins

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

Reno: Now the evil Sephiroth is having problems?

FoC: Yup now be quiet there is your cookies. (points to a plate filled with cookies)

Reno: Yummy might be filled with some kind of liquer.

Chapter 13 Sephy's Plan into Ruins

Normal POV

"Yes, Zack, Aeris, what is the news?" Sephiroth asked as he materialized near them.

"Um, there is something wrong up on the surface and we think you caused it." Aeris said really carefully. Zack has his back turned towards Sephiroth's view to keep what he was doing secret.

"What is wrong on the surface that would make you think it was me?" Sephiroth asked with a ghost of a smile.

"Two men are women and we think you made a materia to make this happen." Aeris said carefully.

"Now why do you think that and who is changed?" Sephiroth asked getting antsy.

"Um, Zack should we tell him?" Aeris asked Zack in total innocence.

"Yeah, we should, but let him stew for a bit." Zack said to Aeris while being almost done for his greatest prank ever.

"Okay," she said. After a few moments, Sephiroth started for his Masamune. "Reno and Vincent." She yelled at him.

"Not Cloudy?" Sephiroth said in a small voice. (That sounds creepy, don't it.)

"Why not Cloud, Sephiroth?" Aeris asked in her gentle way.

"He's cute." Sephiroth said.

"So if I use this on you. You wouldn't mind." Zack turned around when he said that holding the sex-change materia.

"NO! Don't use that on me!" Sephiroth yelped.

:Flash:

Sephy is now a woman.

"How dare you use the materia I made on me." Sephy said to Zack.

"Wow, you make for a beauty, Sephy." Zack said, and then he gets hit by Aeris.

Sephiroth looks down and sees that he has been turned into a woman.

"I'm going to kill you." Sephy starts to chase Zack all over the Lifestream, 'til he realized that he could get Cloud as a girl now.


	14. Reno in a Panic

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

Reno: Now what?

FoC: What are you talking about?

Reno: Again with me in the title that means hell for me later.

FoC: Oh, my story, my titles, my plotline, not my charas. So work with it.

Chapter 14 Reno in a Panic

Reno's POV

After we got back from the Gold Saucer, I called Elena to come over for the details of the trip. Then me PHS got a funny signal and it now said –I'm coming over for a visit, bro. Have a place ready for me. Get that Memorized- I dropped the PHS and when it hit the floor it broke.

I walk downstairs to talk to Tifa about the fact my twin is coming over for a visit and he'll need a room.

Elena arrived to find me talking to Tifa.

"Diane, you want to talk about your trip later?" Elena asks me.

"No, I just had to talk to Tifa for a bit. Let's go to my room." I said then I went up the stairs, to my room.

"So how was the trip? You look a little flustered what happened?" Jeez she just noticed that.  
"My twin is coming and he don't know that I was turned into a girl. And my trip was great till I was kidnapped by that fatso that grabbed you in Wutai then on the very last night we were there me and Rude had sex. And the fact I was virgin before and now I know that this is permanent." About when I said 'on the very' I started to cry. Elena looked very strange and when I said that I was virgin, jeez she was surprised. But then only I knew that.

"Sorry Diane, I didn't know that. How did the last night go?" I just told her what happened. "Was there any blood on the sheets?"

"Um, I don't know. The phone call saying that this is permanent kinda took my attention away from the bed. Why?"

"Because most first times hurts and you bleed a little. That is why I asked." My face must be blank after hearing that bit of new info. "Did your, um, new place hurt at all?"

"No it didn't. Could I still be okay? But all of our clothes were on the floor."

"You might be still virgin." She giggled about my innocence. "The only way to find out is by going to a doctor and revealing yourself."

"Is that the only way?" I hate doctors.

"Yes, you said you just came off your period so you could not know if you hurt down there." Elena said with conviction. Oh why does it have to be a doctor?

"How about after I tell Rude so that I can go to the fucking doctor." How's that for saying yes to the doctor.

"Let me call the doctor's office that I go to. Don't worry the doctor is a woman." She calls and sets up an appointment for me. "Aren't you going to call Rude?"

"My PHS is broken after it fell from my hand after I got the message from my twin."

"Um, how come you never told us about the fact that you have a twin?"

"Since your sister was in the Turks but you were living with an aunt. If you weren't you would have been killed so there is no attachments on the outside world. But my twin got taken by another company so your lover thought that I was alone. I still get things from my twin every once in a while but only if he gets hurt. Same with him. So can I borrow your phone?"

"Okay, here." I called Rude to come over to my room as soon as he could because I had something important to tell him.


	15. Reno's Secret Revealed Pt 1

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

FoC: Help I've been threatened.

Reno: By what?

FoC: A review.

Reno: (Sighs) Favrite that person don't know where you live, so ya save.

FoC: Thank you Reno, you get all these cookies filled with your faves.

Reno: Ya know, Ruffie was amaized that I became drunk off cookies.

FoC: How did they find out it was the cookies?

Reno: Rude has no alcohal talerence. He went down after eating just three. That's how.

Chapter 15 Reno's Secret Revealed Part 1

Reno's POV

After an hour and Laney left, Rude came in.

"What is it, Diane?" Rude looked upset.

"Um, Rude you were right when you first met me." Now he looks confused.

"What does that mean, Diane?"

"You called me Reno, and then you must of thought you were wrong, but you were right." That really didn't explain anything.

"Huh?"

"Rude, I'm Reno. Yuffie turned me into a girl and it's permanent and she turned Vampy too." Uh, me thinks Rude don't believes me.

"Diane, did Elena tell you to play this practical joke on me?" Yup, he don't believes me.

"Rude, I'm telling you the truth. My baby was empty all but the thing that Ruffie wanted, and that I was there and you must of took her home and then you met me and you grabbed me and the fact you and Dot Head, looked for me and you were looking for me as a guy and I can prove it by my suit." I walk over to me dresser and I looked for my clothes from when I was a guy. Found them, and I showed him them.

"How the. You were telling the truth? But Reno, how? Why?"

"Rude, I told you, Yuffie found a sex-change materia and wanted to test it out and guess who was the test subject? Well it was me, and Vampy was there and she got me clothes so that I could walk around without flashing people. I chose my mom's name so that I could not be looked at for having a guy's name. And I just found out that the sex-change is permanent, and that Yuffie hit Vampy. Um, Rude, did we do anything on the last night at the Gold Saucer?"

"I don't remember." Great I have to go to the fucking doctor now.

"As soon as Laney comes back I'm going to a doctor."

"Uh, don't you hate doctors?" Of course Rude knows that.

"Yup."

"Don't you have to tell the others?" Of course that question.

"I guess after that fucking doctor's appointment. Could you get the other Turks and Ruffie here? This is where I'll tell the others."

"I will." Thank you Rude. Elena's here so now I have to go with her.

"Reno, your appointment is in an hour, and we have to be there in a half-hour. So I got Cloud to take us there."

"How did you manage that?" I admit I'm curios now.

"He's transporting Marlene to the doctor's office. I asked if he could take us along too."

"Why is Marlene going to the doctor; ain't she a little young to go? I mean being raised by the good guys."

"I don't know. Something might be wrong?" Okay, in the slums I would think she should be going to the doctors but the kid is not in the slums and she still has people to go to.

"Okay, let's get down there so you can get checked out." Rude's face looked funny like a cross of confusion and worry.

We got into a car that Cloud was next to and the fact that Marlene was in it. We started talking about things.

"Marlene, why are you going? Is something wrong?" I had to ask.

"Uh, just the fact my boyfriend and I got caught and their sending me to the doctors to see if I'm alright." As she was speaking Cloud was mumbling thing under his breath. "Why are you going?"

"Uh, just to check out something for me. Nothing else seems wrong. Why?"

"I kinda heard you yell a little bit a go this morning. You're lucky the bar was closed." OH CRAP that means all of the saviors and the kids heard me!

"So, you're a guy turned into a girl?" Cloud had a smile on his face.

"Yes." My voice is small.

"Hey, Marlene, you and Denzel have to get jobs so that no more mishaps happen 'til you're eighteen, okay." We come to the doctor's office. As we climbed out of the car someone come over.

"Is that your daughter? And which one of these lovely women is your wife?" The stupid person said to Cloud.

"No, she's the daughter of a friend of mine. And these women asked for a ride here since I'm the only person with a driver's license." He said quickly.

"Oh."

After that we went inside including Cloud since he is with Marlene. All I had to do is fill some forms and I got Laney to help me with them since some things I had no clue in. After I filled the papers and signed them I handed them to the person behind the counter.

I filled my name as Reno Diane Sinclair. Funny, right?


	16. Reno's Secret Revealed Pt 2

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

Reno: I hate doctors.

FoC: I know that, this doctors is nice.

Reno: I hate you.

FoC: I know that, but as I said before the person in this fic is not really you. So that means you're not going to the doctor this fictional you is.

Reno: Fine, but I do have something ta do, so can I leave?

FoC: Okay, come back later.

Chapter 16 Reno's Secret Revealed Part 2

After waiting for a half-hour my name got called, "Miss Sinclair."

I went into the back and waited some more. This is why I hate fucking doctors.

After a little bit a nurse came in and checked my vitals and then I waited some more then finally the doc comes in.

"Miss Reno Sinclair, what a funny name. Okay tell me what brought you in today."

I told her that I got drunk and I don't know if I lost my virginity that night.

"Okay, you need to change into this gown and I'll be back in a bit." She handed me a hospital gown to change into. "Oh, no underwear, I need to check down there."

I changed into it and put my clothes in a small pile on a chair that was in the room.

"Okay, sit on the end of the table and lay down. Put your ankles here. Thank you. Hum, well you're not a virgin anymore you're lucky that it didn't bleed nor had any pain. Sit back up. Now give this to the receptionist in the front desk for a follow up and some tests. Now I leave you to get back into your clothes."

Um, that was fast for a doctor, she was nice. I get back into my clothes, and a nurse took me back to the waiting room. I went to the front desk and I had an appointment in the next week. Laney asks if I had did it and I nod my head.

After Marlene gets done we head back to the car and head to Seventh Heaven. It was quiet all the way there.

The sign on the door says closed for the night. We head inside everybody is there including the creature that did this to me. And then I saw Vampy, he kinda looks mad at her too. My bosses are there and they looked funny like why are we here look. Then Laney has the nerve to clear her throat it gains everyone's attention.

"Uh, Diane has something to say. And here she is." Then she pushes me closer to everyone.

"Um, Tifa, I kinda lied to you about the reason why I was looking for a place to stay."

"That's okay; I figured that out when you told me." Thanks Tiffs for giving me a place to stay.

"Uh, the real reason is that Yuffie turn me into a girl and I didn't want to go to the place where I was staying at. And I'm Reno."

That made a lot of people look at me funny and some were laughing thinking yeah right.

"So that's why." The red cat/wolf thing said.

"Why what?" Cloud asked him.

"The smell was the same as he was but with uh, female smells." I'm guessing he just embarrassed himself.

"Okay, you didn't do anything wrong Reno, but why Diane?" Tifa asked looking kinda weird.

"That's my mom's name."

"Oh." Now Tifa did a nervous gesture.

"Um, now my twin is coming and he as no clue that I'm now a girl. So how do we keep him in the dark about this?" I had to ask.

"Tell him the truth." Say what? No way this could be Vampy's suggestion. Could it?

"Uh, he kinda needs ta be shown the truth. Thou my birthmarks may prove it, but Rude didn't believe me until I shown him my clothes from my guy days."

"You have a twin!?" both Tseng and Ruffie yelled out at the same time.

"Yeah, I do. He got grabbed by another company just before you brought me into the Turks. So I didn't say anything about him. Ouch," my body hurts all over. My twin is really hurt. "Sorry my twin got himself hurt."

"So you can feel him if he gets hurt?" Chocobo Head asked.

"Well, duh, and he feels when I get hurt also." I said.

"So tell him and let him come to terms with the fact you are now a woman." Yuffie said while looking at the floor.

"Tell that to me, Yuffie. What you did to me was worse than what you did to Reno." Vampy looked real mad, and what he said is true. She knew what the materia did when she hit him with it; she didn't when she hit me with it.

All the people in the bar looked at Vampy and saw that he is a girl also and then they all glared at her.

The phone on the wall started ringing and Tifa went to pick it up. All she told me is that my twin is in the hospital and won't be coming till he gets out.

"Uh, you did say that Diane is your mother's name, right, Reno?" Cid asked me looking worried.

"Yes, I did. And why do you ask?" What a big idiot that pervert is.

"I had a one night stand with a woman named Diane about twenty-two years ago." Damn he might be my dad.


	17. Reno Gets a big Shock

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

Reno: Okay, now what?

FoC: I am not telling you.

Chapter 17 Reno Gets a Big Shock

Reno's POV

It's been two weeks since my big outing so I'm back in Healin and I got a lock on the door so Ruffie can't get in. Well it's almost time for me ta go to the doctors office for the follow up.

I ride my bike to the Docs place and walk inside. I do those things like sign in and get told to go to the labs for some lab work.

I get to the labs and sign in and wait.

"Miss Reno Sinclair?" I go up to the lab tech and I get handed a cup and told to pee in it then I get my blood drawn. So I go to the bathroom so I can pee in a cup. When I walk out of the bathroom the tech sat me down at a seat and drew some blood. Then she allowed me to go to the main waiting room so that I can go se my doctor.

After a half-hour I was called in to wait in the same room I had when I came in here the first time. A few minutes later my doctor came in.

"Reno, some of your tests came back quickly and you're pregnant. You will be called on the rest of your results as soon as there done."

"Um, one question. How did I get pregnant on the first time?" I'm scared now.

"You can get pregnant just after one time and some people are more fertile than others, and your boyfriend didn't use a condom."

Oh I'm so going to hurt Rude. But what about the others?

I was given another doctor's name and date/time for my pre-natal exam. So this doc is just for preggy women.

I ride my bike back to the lodge. I put my new doctor's appointment on the board and I Walk into Rude's room to lay down for a bit since he had a mission and I had the day off for doctor's appointment. That is how Rude found me; I was laying on my back holding my tummy and sleeping.

"Reno, Reno. Come on, you can't sleep the day away." Huh, I hear Rude.

"Huh, how come Reno has an appointment with this doctor?" I heard Laney say.

"Because I happen to be pregnant, Laney." I rub my eyes and I hear Rude falling to the floor.

"How cool, how far along are you?"

"Um, since that day that Rude and I left the Gold Saucer. Jeez Laney, that's the only time I was with Rude. Is Tseng here, he needs to know."

"He is in the same room, Reno. And that's how long?" Uh oh, I made him mad.

"Two weeks and two days, Tseng." I just answered him.

"And when did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"Today, my doctor had ordered some tests and that is how I found out."

"Reno, by whom are you pregnant by?" Ruffie called out.

"Rude is the father." I just say. Rude, who had just started to get back up, fainted again.

"Well that means that you cannot go on anymore missions, and you and Rude will have to find a place close by here." Ruffie says with conviction.

"But your not supposed to be alone, Ruffie. And Rude and I can't pay for a house near here." I say waking up Rude with my voice.

"I said look for a place near here not pay for it. I'll pay for it. And Tseng and Elena will look for their own house of their own. And if you are really close you can just come here on shifts instead of living here."

"Why are you going to pay for our new homes? I mean you might be all alone some days, that means that we can't just leave you."

"I said shifts. That means little missions and you earned the new places to live since the last places you lived in was destroyed in the meteor incident." Ruffie said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Ruffie." I say.

"Thank you, sir. We will start to look tomorrow while Reno and Rude looks today." Tseng says. I faint now.


	18. Looking For a Home

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

Reno: I fainted! I never faint.

FoC: (shakes head) You fainted because it works with the story.

Reno: That's it I'm going for a drink.

FoC: Go right ahead.

Chapter 18 Looking For a Home

Reno's POV

After I woke up from my fainting spell, me and Rude started looking at places near by that is not falling apart. This is hard.

How are we going to find a house in a few hours?

"How many rooms do you think we need, Reno?" Of course he has to make a point.

"Well, I'm a twin. My mom's a twin. So maybe four to five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a big kitchen, and not going to fall apart if someone sneezed."

"Oh, you thinking you are going to have twins?"

"Yup, I know I will. All of my mom's family is twins."

"Oh."

We continued to look at places and we thought we found a place. It had five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a good sized kitchen, and the master bedroom is a good size.

We wrote down the address. It started to get dark, so we went to get something ta eat and we went back ta Healin.

"Did you find a house?" Ruffie asks us.

"We found a cool looking one but can we still look for others?" I said very tiredly. "Now can I go to bed?"

"Go right ahead. Now Rude how far is this house?"

Rude's POV

When Reno went to my room again to sleep Rufus asks about the house that we had visited earlier this afternoon.

"It's a two mile walk from here. Must have been a house for one of the doctors from when this place was open." I said my report.

"How badly damaged is this house? Could it be fixed in a month?" Rufus asks for more information.

"There is some damage from the Meteor and now some water damage with some monster damage too. It might be fixed in a month but only with some good workers." And I start to walk to my room. I place the address on the table.

I fall asleep in the same bed as Reno, since he is in my room.


	19. Cloud Gets a Warning

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

Reno: Huh, now this is a Cloudy chapter? Where's me?

FoC: Last chapter, but don't worry, this is like A Little Bit of Everything, This helps with the time line.

Reno: Okay.

Chapter 19 Cloud gets a Warning

Cloud's POV

After Reno's telling us that Yuffie is still using materia on him, and that he got turned into a girl, we have been busy. Now it as been two weeks since that day.

I had some deliveries today and now I'm at Aeris's church just to thank her for curing people's Geostigma and mine as well. I hear someone is in her church so I go in.

"Hi, Cloud. You must hide. Sephy's out and," Aeris giggles, "He wants you."

"Huh, Aeris? What are you talking about? I can beat him again." I told her.

"That is not what he wants. He wants your body. I mean he thinks he likes you." She giggles again.

"Uh, Aeris, that is gross. I don't even want to know. So hiding might be a good idea." Yes, hiding _is_ a good idea. Who to take along with me?

"So you are going into hiding. Use the Turks to help you to keep him occupied. As soon as he stops looking for you I will tell you." Okay Aeris is making a point but using the Turks even thou I hate them seems wrong.

She disappears in a sparkle of something, so I leave to go to the Seventh Heaven.

As I made it to the bar without seeing a silver-headed person, I jump off Fenrir and went inside.

"Hey, Tifa. Come down here I have something to tell you." I yell.

"Okay, I'll bee down in a minute." I hear Tifa say.

She comes down and I told her what happened in Aeris's church, she shivers at what Aeris had said about Sephiroth's new weirdness, I ask her if she would come along with me she said yes.

Both of us pack up fast and while we were doing that we were making plans on where to hide from the evil man. We picked a spot that was hard to get to, unless you like swimming.


	20. Sephy Comes on Stage

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

FoC: Hey Reno, guess what!

Reno: You got hit by another polt bunnie?

FoC: No silly, this Sephy's Chapter.

Reno: Oh.

Chapter 20 Sephy Comes on Stage

Sephy's POV

Damn, where did that cute man go? I know that Aeris had told him about the fact that I'm back. I thought he would come hand try to kill me and I would grab him and make him have me only.

I went to the places he normally visits. Seventh Heaven was closed and Healin just had nobody inside. I went to where his friends are.

Cosmos Canyon Scene Change

The fluff ball said he had no clue where Cloud went. Just that he disappeared not to long ago.

Coral Scene Change

The big guy with the gun for a hand said he had no clue where Cloudy went; just that he asked for him to take care of the brats.

Rocket Town Scene Change

The dunk had no clue as to what happened since all he was saying that Reno might be his kid.

WRO Scene Change

The head honcho had no clue to where Cloudy went, since he kept calling for Cloudy to make some deliveries for him.

The Place That I Burned Down Scene Change

No one is here and I keep hearing this beeping noise. I will check all the houses. Boom. Oh shit I'm buried by all the rubble. I hear something above me.

Normal POV

The town blew up, and now some workers are going to rebuild the town so some people cane have a great place to live, since this woman asked for this to happen. The woman, Vincent. Now he can build a new home that is not tainted by Shin-Ra.

Cloud's POV

After we've been hiding for five months Aeris said that Sephy has been buried under rock and concrete. So we head back to our normal lives.


	21. Reno's Machmaking Starts Now

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really

Reno: Okay, what the hell are you doing now?

FoC: Nothing, just adding pairings.

Reno: Oh, by using me.

FoC: Yup. And I'm enjoying it.

Chapter 21 Reno's Matchmaking Starts Now

Reno's POV

We all know that Tseng and Elena are now together, Cloud and Tifa are dating after coming back. And yea, I'm carrying twins and Rude was with me on that doctors visit. Now who to put together?

Vince now needs a guy. Hum, well there's Ruffie, Reeve, my twin if he gets here, Barret no, not Barret. Um, that's all I can think of.

Vince needs some one who will care for him. Reeve would be best.

Now how to get them together? I'll ask Rude when he gets back from his shift guarding Ruffie.

Rude comes home and I ask him how to do this.

"… Maybe a news letter telling all singles to visit Seventh Heaven if you ask Tifa." Rude told me.

"Well just before your shift take me to Tifa's." I'm six months now, so I can't ride my bike, nor drive the jeep.

We ate dinner that I made, I surprised Rude that I can cook when we first moved in. Laney doesn't let anyone else cook but her while we still lived in Healin.

In the morning, we went to Seventh Heaven; I waved to Rude before he left to go on his shift. Hey I rhymed.

I told Tifa my plan to get people together. She liked it and she asked me on the couples that I wanted. I told her that I only figured out one couple and that it was Vince and Reeve.

"Okay, we can make this work, because Vincent hates being around people he should gravitate to Reeve. Now who else should we pair up?" Tifa said.

"I don't know. These are your friends, I don't know them as well as you do." I said honestly. "Uh, do you have something for me ta eat?"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Yes, still having cravings?" Tifa asked.

"Yup," I told her what I was craving, she looked pale but she made it for me. After I ate, I started ta get sleepy. So I slept in the room I had when I lived there.

When I got up, she was making some flyers; I asked if I could help. She said I could, so I sat down and helped her.

In a few days, we had put up the flyers that we made for the Singles Night, just so it could be advertised. She even called Vince to tell him that he better be at the singles night or else, then she called Reeve and told him that too.

Three days after the singles night…

Well I was right, Vince and Reeve made a cute couple, since they started going out. Now who's next? Ruffie and Mina, a single girl who likes martini's and loves blondes, could get together. Now how am I going to get them together? Maybe Tseng and Rude will know how?

Rude picked me up from Seventh Heaven again, he's been dropping me off in the morning before he goes ta work, and picking me up as he gets off work and we eat at a restaurant. I tell him my plan ta get Ruffie and Mina together or at least throw ideas at him for a plan ta get Ruffie and Mina together.

"I'll call Tseng, see if he likes your idea." Rude says as he grabs his PHS ta call Dot-Head.

"Tseng… Reno has an idea… it's for Rufus… Reno thinks she found someone for him… no… a woman…" Rude talks on the phone, "Reno, he wants to know if the woman is single or not. And if your plans worked on Vincent and Reeve."

"Yeah she is and they are together." I say back with a grin.

"Reno said she's single and Vincent and Reeve are dating… her name is Mina… Mina White… your going to have Elena look her up? Okay… thank you… we'll plan tomorrow… talk later… bye." Rude says as he hangs up, "Reno we'll talk about this tomorrow, Tseng thought this was a good idea." I noticed that Rude talks more now, I kinda made him after one of my mood swings hit.

"Okay, now about my brother, he is still coming over as soon as he gets discharged out of the hospital he is in. Our house is big enough for him to have a room, but do not let him in my kitchen. From experience, he cannot cook and he can and has burned down buildings before." I say.

"Okay, we tell him the truth and let him in our house, but don't let him in the kitchen for cooking at all, right honey?" Rude asked looking kinda worried.

"Yup, that's it. Now can we go home I'm tired?" I say sleepily.

We got them together. And that was easy, let them meet, let them talk for a bit, and voila instant couple.


	22. AN

Im so sorry!

First I get sick, then I got depressed, then my comp went funky, and then my comp died on me losing all of what I had wrote then I had to wait for a new system, anyone waits on the mail for a box knows what im talking about so please forgive me!


	23. Chapter 22 The Twin Comes In

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really.

FoC: Cool almost done!

Reno: Finally!

FoC: Your twin comes in on this chappie.

Reno: (looks at chapter name) Well duh!

Foc: Just for that I'll be mean.

Reno: Hey you don't own me so (sticks tounge out)

Chapter 22 The Twin Comes In…

After two more months of waiting on my brother, Cid said he wanted to do a paternity test to see if my twin and I was his children. I told yeah go ahead.

Rude and I was sitting at the table. I got a call on my new PHS from my twin.

-Hey Reno, where you at?-

"At home, where are you?" I say.

-At the Seventh Heaven. Um… What's wrong with your voice, bro?-

"Hey Rude go pick him up at the bar. Nothing is wrong with my voice. Just that I have some rules here, one no going into my kitchen to cook in, that's my job, two you will find some things out, so no freaking out, okay." As I was talking Rude left after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

-Um okay, those are very fun rules bro, I got them memorized.- then he hung up.

After a few hours waiting for my twin and boyfriend to come home, I was bored.

Rude come in first he hugged me as bro watched with a confused look on his face.

"Reno did you gain weight? And what's with the hugging?" my very dead twin asked.

"I'm not fat and Rude is my boyfriend. I got turned inta a girl and we got tagether." I said back growling.

"Okay, that's new. My twin is now a girl, is this reversible?" bro asked.

"Unfortunately no, and you are going ta be an uncle." I said back. Right then pain shot up from my stomach to my back and up it, then my twin doubled over.

"Reno! The babies? Are they okay?" Rude asked franticly.

"Rude they are tryin ta get out of me!" I said with my teeth clenched. Rude then ran to get the car ready and when he came back grabbed me so that we can go ta the fucking hospital so that the babies can come out.

We left in a hurry and got ta the place and I got placed into a wheelchair so that I don't have ta move a lot but it makes the pain worse.


	24. Chapter 23 The Ending, Finally

Yuffie Never Should Find Things Really.

FoC: No one voted on my poll. (looks sad)

Reno: What was the poll about?

FoC: The gender of the twins. Guess I have no choice, coin toss. (starts tossing coins)

Reno: twiches

Chapter 23 The Ending, Finally

After they took me to the Maternity Ward my OB came in. She directed me to lay down on the weird table after I was put into the hospital gown.

"Ok, put your feet in the stirrups… thank you… let me have a look." The doc said while I was in pain. "Ok, she needs the epidermal. Reno you are quite dilated, soon you will have your twins." The nurse came in with a needle and came over to me. "Okay, could you roll to your side, please?" the nurse asked.

I pulled my legs out of the stirrups and turned to Rude, bro is in the waiting room. A slight pinch and numbness came over me! Is something wrong? No, I feel my body contracting, oh, yeah, the needle.

After a long and painful thirty hours, two little girls entered the world. Joy and Diane my babies.

After I woke up the next day, Rude purposed to me, and I said yes. Axel said he will be here for the wedding.

Five Months Later…

Rufus is now safe; no one wants to do anything anymore since he made a brand new power source, by using the sun and wind in one. And the fact he married the girl I set him up with.

Yuffie, she is the queen of Wutai, no more hitting anyone with Materia.

Well I had my wedding and Axel is quite happy going back to where he works at. I still have no clue on what his job is.

The twins, they are doing great, and I'm preggy again, jeez this time I'm hoping for boys.

Oh yeah, Laney is preggy too. Four months, to my two months.

The End?

Reno: Finally!

FoC: I got a Reno plushy! Look. (shows plushy)

Reno: Um, Chaos, I'm not a spotted Leopard.

FoC: A plot bunnie hit me and maybe you will be. (starts giggling)


End file.
